School Days
by PopsicleMini
Summary: Luka got a scholarship at the famous school of St. Blanch. She's worried about her studies but a purple haired guy seems to always get in her way.
1. New Days

The door abruptly opened and a young male with copper hair entered a girly pinkish room. He looked for his little sister and since he didn't find her he started to scream:

- LUUUUUUUUUUUUKA. GUESS WHAT? Where the hell are you anyway? I HAVE GOOD NEWS COME FIND ME RIGHT NOW.

He heard the noise from the shower. A beautiful teenager stood half naked in front of him, threw a sneaker at him and started to yell:

- HOLY FUCKING SHIT LUKI I WAS SHOWERING, TODAY IS SUNDAY IT'S MY DAMN FREE DAY AND I CANT EVEN TAKE A SHOWER WITHOUT YOU BOTHERING ME. - She started to look for another thing to throw on Luki

- Sorry sooorry dear siiisteeer, but look looooook! You got a scholarship at... - Luki made a funny face - You won't beliiiiive it, now guess, c'mon guess GUESS WHERE.

- Now Luki, c'mon I have no idea. Where? - Luka seemed excited but she didn't want Luki to see it.

- Hahahaha I knew you'd be curios, from tomorrow on you're a St. Blanche student! Be proud to mix up with the high cream of society - Luki started to dance in Luka's room.

- OH C'MON. That is a lie. It's not april fools yet how is.. - She started to notice his face was in fact serious - No you didn't. Crap Luki when did you..? - and she walked and hugged her brother. Those two started to spin around celebrating the victory.

- But Luki, you're not gonna tell me how you got this will you? - Luka seemed quite worried about this. Firstly because she knew it was probably due one of his customers. Luki usually don't talk much about his job, but she knew he worked on an office daytime and as a host at night.

- N O P E. - He smiled and left the room. - Ah monster sister, don't forget to make a rich boy fall for you tomorrow. It can be a life savior you know... Just saying..

Luka was holding the letter of acceptance Luki delivered to her, she couldn't believe her fate. That good school might change her life, she now had a chance for good university and better jobs. She saw her brilliant future ahead and decided nothing could ruin her plans. For a second she thought what Luki did in order to get this, of course she'd worry about her brother but he probably did it for her so it was better if she just accepted it as a gift and thank her brother.

"So today we will have a tuna sandwich for dinner yeaah!" She was excited and who wouldn't be?

Next morning came and Luka woke up with an odd feeling. She wore her old uniform, a plain brown skirt with normal length because she hated those girls who wrapped their skirts only to show their legs. She didn't look plain, in fact she look adorable, she even wore the bow her e-friend send to her in her last christmas because she complained how the wind ruined her hair.

Luka's e-friend have been the only person who's actually close to Luka, they didn't know each other but she trusted the girl under the nickname "tealhairdo" and what a weird nick anyway. Of course she knew tealhairdo's name and appearance, and her hair was in fact teal but they didn't live nearby so Luka barely visit her.

She sent a mail for her friend from her phone on the way to the new school. The message was simple, but reflected Luka's feelings really well:

"I'm leaving to my new school. Wish me luck cause I'm bit nervous, well I'll explain everything when I get home xoxo."

On her way to the new school she saw a lot of pretty girls, she got that weird feeling again. "Oh gosh why everybody here seems to have jumped from a hollywood movie? That's so unfair those rich people" and losing herself into her mind she suddenly tripped on someone's back and the two of them fell on the floor.

"oh shiiit. I knew this would happen"

- Excuse me. I'm so sorry this I didn't... - Luka started to explain but the person started to talk interrupting her.

- Oh no problem haha.. I see you're not from here, are you lost or something? - A deep voice echoed into Luka's ears and she saw the most beautiful girl someone ever saw. Was a blond girl with a really long straight hair, and she was so cool! There's a piece of her huge hair in front of her face, like a famous rockstar or something like that.

-Oh I... I yes, in fact I'm kinda lost, you see I... I should go sorry.. - Luka stood up and run away before the blond could talk again.

- What the hell on earth was that? - Asked a green haired girl with an english accent in her voice. - Can't you stay one day without any girl jumping on you?

- Sorry Sonika sorry. But hey, that girl was lost you know, maybe she really needed some help - Replied the blond.

- Well she'll find her way hah, let's go or else we'd be late...

- Yeah...

Luka entered the school with that weird odd feeling and hoped nobody would notice her there. She moved really fast into the principal's officer and waited there for some support.

When the secratary showed up she told Luka to wait. 5 minutes later the same lady asked Luka to follow her.

- We'll get you new uniforms and than you can go to class okay. Let's just go to the boutique there. - The lady smiled.

-Oh well whats your size dear?

- Erm.. Medium I guess?

- Well well try this!

She undressed and proved her new uniform. It was delightful and she looked like an angel. It was a marine-blue dress with a white ribbon near the neck and some frills near the bust. There was two pockets near the waistline and the skirt was long enough to not show anything but short enough to not make anyone looks "too plain". Basically it was perfect. Luka saw herself in the mirror and thanked the lady.

-Well I'll take you to your class now.

Took less than a minute and Luka was already there, entering the classroom accompanied by the home teacher, Mr. Hiyama. He gently told the class she was a transfered student and asked her to introduce herself to the class. God knew how Luka hated this but since there's no other way.

- My name is Megurine Luka, pleased to meet everybody. - She bowed like a lady and stood up hoping nobody would notice her cheek blush.

- Very well miss Megurine, could you sit there behind miss Lily? - Mr. Hiyama pointed to her place and she couldn't believe when she saw the same blond girl she tripped earlier.

- Well class that's it let's continue our reading from the page 24. Miss Furukawa please?

A cherry-haired girl stood up and started reading the pages, but Luka couldn't care because she was too busy hiding her face in a whole due the shame and the odd coincidence.

The blond girl turned back and faced Luka. What deep blue eyes she had, Luka was kinda envious of that girl, everything she had seemed just perfect. The girl smiled for her and said:

- So you were really lost this morning newcomer. - Nobody seemed to notice Lily's voice despite her volume.

-Uh yea, you know, I'm sorry for this morning... - Luka downed her head and blushed again.

- No need to worry, this happens time to time, it's kinda normal hah So do you know what club you'll join?

-Not yet, I was part of art club in my old school but I kinda wanted something new...

- Oh yeaaah for the new life, I see hah well join the music club. Oh yeah I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lily... From the school band.

-Cool. I'm.. well I'm Luka.

- Nice to meet you heeey. So I'll show you the school on break what you think?

-Sounds cool. Thanks...

On the break Luka followed Lily and barely said a word. Lily on the other hand, couldn't close her mouth. She showed every part of the school and almost every part of her life as well. Everything about the band she had, her cool dad in the music business and every word she said made her even cooler. Luka was fascinated by that girl that she almost felt sorry for her life.

- Ah and one more thing. If you want to survive this place... Don't get involved with the "deeeeeeeeaaaarsssss".. - Lily put her arm on Luka's shoulder and whispered.

- Wait why?

- Oh well basically because they are popular. You know they are fancy, rich, spoiled but since I'm already your best friend here I'll "profilize" them for you in order to avoid those little popular creatures.

-But hey I thought you're pretty popular...

- ME? You serious? Well not like I never WAS popular but things change you know.. But hey let's profilize 'em cause it's much moooore fun! First the one you should avoid is Megumi, or just Gumi a first year, she's a annoying creature who only dates guys for money. She will do anything to anyone who gets in her way, so make sure don't fall for guys she want okay?

-Okay, but she sounds really lame.

- Well yes, don't be fooled by her pretty smile and beautiful voice kay? Hmm the second one would be Mei-chan.. Sakine Meiko is her full name, she is not a bad person but she walks with that crew you know, also she's a veteran. So avoid her anyway..

-But that's odd why would she walk with that kind of people?

-Well because of her foolish boyfriend, Kaito. He's an idiot addicted to ice-cream. There's nothing really wrong with those two except for their friends... If they wouldn't be friends with THAT thing... - as she said that she pointed to a boy who was far away, but Luka almost saw him clearly. He had a purple hair and was really tall, she couldn't tell if he was pretty or not but he sure was tall and his hair sure was long.

- HE IS A TRAP. STAY AWAY.

- Why you say that? - Luka said with a funky face.

- Oh belive me you wouldn't want to know...

_**- x -**_

_**Sorry for the long read folks! I got really excited writing this so that's how it ended so long.**_

_**I wanted to make a cheesy LukaXGaku in order to forget a little about my sad stories. Also my friend always says I have some complex because I always kill my characters haha!**_

_**So yeah a romance this time :~**_

_**Well I hope you like.**_


	2. The girls who loved too much

Luka and Lily were still chatting on the way back class, but the two got interrupted but a really tall girl with green hair.

- Hey you're uh.. Busy? Cause uh... - The girl had a weird accent.

- Oh no, not really hey meet my F R I E N D here. This is Luka.. Luka this is Sonika-chan. But don't call her that way only I can do it. - She said it and smiled to Sonika, their eyes met and seemed like they were kinda sparkling from happiness. Luka really felt like she was interrupting something but she didn't know how to act so she just stand there...

But them two girls passed by them, with a black curly hair by her waist and pink eyes and other with a short green hair, not entire short, the front part of it was longer, but you could still call that a short hair. Two of them laughed and the black haired one said:

- Look Gumi, seems like the weirdos are trying to procreate by eye contact. Can you tell those two can't have babies?

- Hahaha you're so funny Mizuki-chan.

- Oh wait maybe, maaaybe I could tell my mom that her bestfriend's daughter is having an affair with a english weirdo? That's really shocking don't you think?

Both laughed and kept walking.

Luka understood what was going and felt horrible. What a cruel girl she thought. She grabbed forces from her within and shouted.

- HEY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE.

The two girls stopped and turned their heads to Luka:

- What did you just said? - Asked Mizuki.

But before Luka could do something Lily grabbed her mouth and said back to Mizuki.

- Oh nothing dear Mizuki-chan, she was talking to someone else... Really. - And smiled to Mizuki and Gumi.

Sonika lowed her head and closed her hand as the two girls walked away. Lily sighted relieved.

- Geez are you OUT OF YOUR MIND? - Asked Lily.

- No I don't I just.. What the hell is going on? She just called you two lesbians and then treated you like trash and you JUST LET HER GO? What's wrong with that? - Luka almost shouted but she didn't know what she was feeling, a bit of angry and sad. She barely knew Lily and Sonika but she felt what happened was just wrong.

- Look. That girl, don't just don't do it again ok?

- But that's not fair! - Luka shouted back.

- We know ok, we know. but there's nothing we can do about it, and besides it's not your business.. - Sonika's faced seemed kinda of angry.

- Sorry... What's going on guys?

- It's a long story but let's just say we're two strong girls! - Lily moved close to Sonika and both smiled to Luka.

- Yeah. We're invincible together! - Sonika said showing her skinny arm.

Few days passed since Luka started her new life in this school. The friendship between her and Lily was good, Lily was a very nice girl, later she explained everything that happened since she joined the school:

"I was with then, that was before Mizuki and Gumi were here, 4 of us were really friends, me, Meiko, Kaito and him.. Gakupo you know. He's not the kind of person you'd like to meet. He is bossy and put business over friends. Everything to him is superficial, friends, love, everything. He has this sister who takes care of him, she's even worse than him. But I walked with him anyway because I cared about Meiko. She only walked with him because of Kaito, he really cares about that guy, I think they're childhood friends or something like that. Anyway, I was only a first year as Gakupo but even the oldest respected us four. We're like the dream team of school. And of course with Meiko and Kaito relationship soon people started to talk about me and him. I never like anyone in my life so of course I didn't want anything with him, he is homophobic, disgusting and everything bad you could imagine.

We were quite happy despite the "him factor"... But then near the half school year a foreigner girl transfered to Meiko's class. She started to walk with Meiko because Mei-chan likes to help other people, but she started to walk with us as well. Uh I can say I never felt that way for someone before I saw her. Like she was REALLY COOL. She even had this cool motorcycle and she let me drive for 10 seconds before she freaked out. She really likes that funky motorcycle. Well you see how it ended. We fell in love for each other... But then I tried to tell my mom and she almost freaked out, she wanted me to be like a princess or something, so she never accepted it and deny it.. My dad was cool, he said that I should like who I like and be who I am... Well that's it.. I guess.. but then people on school found out and that purple idiot told Kaito I was some sort of freak. Meiko got cold with us from night to day and the entire school started to ignore her and bully me.

Sure things got worse when Mizuki joined this school. Her mom is my mom's best friend and we kinda grew up together. But she's not like me, she's the kind of princess my mom wished to have as a daughter, not me. But this Mizuki girl she started to spread weird rumors about me and Sonika... And what's worse Sonika can be deported because of this freak girl..."

Lily seemed really sad when she said it but Luka cheered her up. She said there's people who support both of then like herself and the council student (Sonika was part of it). Lily nodded her head but still she couldn't smile. The idea of loosing Sonika was just too much for her head.

- Oh c'mon Liiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy cheer up, don't make me sing for you! - Luka throated

- hah don't play dumb, I'm musician you know, I know you have a beautiful voice. - Lily carefully punched Luka's arm.

- Well I can sing, that's true but I CAN SING AWFULLY IF I DEEEESIIIRE - And she started to make a monster face to Lily. Both laughed.

- Ok but why don't you join the music club? We are only 3 people over there and we still need a vocal. - Lily seemed rather excited.

- Uhnn that's not a bad idea. I can play the piano as well. - Luka smiled.

- Okay then wait me in the music room after class, I have an appointment but I'll be there so wait for me kay?

- It's a deal kay.

The class ended and Luka ran to the music room on the 2 floor. It was a huge room. Luka heard something from the inside she sledded the door a little to hear it better and as the song flew to her ears she recognized the melody almost immediately. She didn't make a second thought, opened the door, sure that the person inside was Lily and said:

- Hey I didn't know you liked this kind of song that much why are you... - She froze when she realized that the person over the piano wasn't her friend but a purple haired was sited there.

He stopped playing and looked at her red face, he had no idea of who she was and what she was doing there, also he didn't want to ask so he just turned back to the piano and continued to play. He also didn't clearly saw her because he could not care less about her

"That's really rude of him..." She keep her thoughts to herself but stepped closer to him. She had no idea of what she was doing but something made her body tremble. It was his looks. He was not from her class so she barely saw him, but looking so close now she saw that his beauty was far beyond human comprehension, and he smelled so good, that melody flooded the air and made the atmosphere around him capitative. Luka was bewitched by him and by that melody, unconsciently she started to sing the melody she loved.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet..."

But then the piano stopped and the man beside her looked in shock for the girl he just heard. He thought it was impossible to be her voice, first because of her amazing english and second because the voice wasn't just human. Luka looked at his eyes - deep blue ones - and she understood why she felt that way, he's just TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE REAL. On the other side, Gakupo was impressed by her as well, he didn't notice it until now but she had huge boobs. Really huge boobs for her age. And after he fantasied pervert things he saw that she was beautiful and had a beautiful voice.

- Could you sing again..Please? - His nasal voice echoed the room and made Luka tremble.

- I was.. Uh.. I was on my way home, I can't get late so sorry I can't sing right now. - She ran away

"What was that about?" Gakupo didn't believe what he saw, a shy girl? What a interesting one. He only knew something: He wanted to hear that voice again.

So I uhh I got questioned about the use of "" for thinks and singing voices and - - for dialogs.

Are you finding it confused? I wrote a second chapter the way I like it, but I see no problem changing few things if you found it confusing. Please just let me know!


	3. The notes she couldn't reach

**Before we start this new chapter I'd like to say a few words:**

**First sorry for making the dialogue parts confusing! In my country we use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts! That's why I'm used to write this way.**

**But I decided to look for a few english books and really I saw the opposite as you guys said. So I'll try to write with the US style kay?**

**So from now on it will be like this:**

**"" for dialogs**

**** for thoughts**

**- - for flashbacks (and a flashback note)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"I've waited for you for 30 minutes... What the hell happened to you yesterday?" Asked Lily looking at Luka with a doubtful face.

"Sorry I had... Something urgent" Luka smiled back to Lily

Two of then were talking when Sonika approached.

"Hey pretty ladies what's the good new today?" Sonika was really happy that day.

"Nothing much hun, but hey listen to this THIS IS YOUR NEW VOCALIST!" Lily pointed her finger to Luka.

"Uh Hun I know it, you already told me that like three hundred times since yesterday." Sonika made a boring face and everybody laughed.

"Sorry sorry! But hey he need to pratice. I'll send a mail to Neru so she'll come too" And Lily started to type a message in her blue cellphone.

"Who's Neru?" Asked Luka

"Oh it's a cute first year she's from the same class as Mizuki and Gumi, they're not much friends tough" Sonika made that sound like it was a good thing.

"Well of course not! Neru-chan is an adorable tsundere, you'll love her... Just wait to see!" Lily was now dancing around in a really weird way and seemed she was high or something.

"Geez that's really her" Sonika smiled looking at that freak girl dancing in the middle of the school hall.

"Hahaha that's the Lily we know right?" Luka smiled and the three of 'em started to walk back to class.

After class Luka met Neru. She was a pretty girl, really small for her age, with a long blond hair tied in a right-sided ponytail. She didn't talk, instead typed on her phone all the time. The girls approached the music room when they heard a music from inside, it was a band.

They started to hear what kind of music it was without entering the room, but since the door was almost proof-sound they had to enter the room in order to hear it.

When they entered the girls heard guitar, drums, bass and keyboard playing together with a metalic sounding voice. A masterpiece! Meiko sounded amazing and powerfull, her voice echoed and even if it were a bit aggressive at first. Gakupo was leading the guitar, Kaito played the drums and there was Gumi on the keyboard. The music ended.

"Look we're getting another fans besides your girl Gaku." Kaito waved his right hand "Hey girls came for the pretty boys here?"

"Kaito shut up" Meiko looked at him with an angry face and turned back to the girls. "What you're doing here? The room is reserved for us this evening"

Gakupo was looking straight into Luka's eyes and she pretended she didn't see it. Mizuki realised what Gakupo was looking at, walked near him and hugged him.

"You're bothering my Gaku-kun pratice. You should really leave because we don't like homos at this place you know..." Mizuki made a cruel face and faced Luka, she knew Luka'd get pissed because of it, but before she says another thing Gakupo started to talk:

"Piano girl, you own me a song from yesterday." His nasal voice still make Luka feels trembling.

"Hey since when you know THAT girl? Explain me now!" Mizuki was clearly jealous of him.

"Not now Mizuki, let the girl sing" Meiko stopped her before she'd get even more mad. "Well then will you sing please?"

"WHAT? No way we're stopping our pratice to hear an amateur!" Gumi said in a high voice.

"Oh well I guess it's ok, Meiko already sat down with mizuki and Gaku here seems interested in this girl" Kaito reply to Gumi didn't make her feel comfortable. "So what's your name Piano Girl?"

"Luka."

"Nice name for a loser" Gumi said it but only she and Mizuki laughed.

"Well Luka I'm sure you're a nice singer and all soo why don't you sing for us something really amazing?" Mizuki had no good intention by saying this and Luka knew it. "Why don't you try singing Phantom of The Opera? That girls is really like you..."

"Oh dear god Mizuki, that's insane, she couldn't reach such notes even I can't do it properly" Meiko seemed pissed with both Mizuki and Gumi attitude.

"No it's alright, I can do it." Luka was REALLY pissed, she felt like punching Mizuki's face, but instead of that she was going to prove that her voice was way much better than hers.

"You serious?" Lily, Sonika and even Neru seemed shocked with Luka's reaction to that.

"I'm okay guys really..." Luka replied and walked near the center of the room, where Kaito, Gumi and Gakupo were located.

Almost everybody in the room didn't believe she was actually going to sing it, everybody but Gakupo, maybe because he was the first one who heard her sing, and second because something inside him tells him that she could do it.

He took the guitar of and sat on the piano's chair.

"I'll lead the piano for you. I've played this piece before in mid-school. But was the light version." Mizuki got really pissed when she heard those words from her beloved but since Meiko was by her side she calmed down a bit. Now even Gumi joined the other two she couldn't say a word even if she wanted.

Lily, Sonika and Neru sat down on the floor and Kaito cleaned the center of the room, well no more practice today he thought.

The music room is a big room - the biggest of the building. It has a central area with a huge circle made with carved wood and resin. this circle center was a bit higher than the rest of the room so the space was ideal for a band or something. near the window there was a classic black piano and some seats. There were also a lot of chairs but they were all pilled on the bottom of the room.

The chairs Mizuki, Gumi and Meiko sat were the same as the ones in the bottom, but the girls probably just took it from there to sit.

Gakupo started the melody on the piano, at this point the center of the room was completely empty except for Luka and her microphone. And now everybody was looking at her with expectations, there were no turn back. She took a long breath and started to sing along with the piano.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came... That voice witch calls to me and speaks my name"

Her melancholic voice looked heavenly despite the short words she sang. Lily was almost crying even if the song barely started.

"Hmf that was ok, but I douny she can hit the high notes." Mizuki whispered to gumi with an miserable air.

"Shh et's hear it"

"And do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind"

Gakupo's hands happily played the piano and he was feeling great to hear that beautiful voice singing, in his mind she only sang for him and there were only he and she at the room. But unfortunately they weren't alone. Mizuki felt so pissed about the beauty of Luka's voice and her perfect english that she stood up and took the microphone away from Luka's hand.

"I say it's enough. Gaku and I can't waist time with you people." Saying that she threw the microphone away and grabbed Gakupo's right arm "I want to go shopping can we pleeaaaase?"

"That was rude of you Mizuki" Gakupo's voice sounded almost pissed.

"Aww but that was tiresome let's go pleaaase" She was being really annoying.

"Aw fine" He closed the piano and put his arm around Mizuki's shoulders. "Till later guys, bye Luka"

Everybody left in the room was shocked, even Gumi who'd usually find Mizuki's attitude amazing.

"Bye Luka? What an asshole." Lily finally said.

"Uh I have to go too well bye Kaito, bye Mei-chan" Gumi said it and left.

"Well if isn't another spoiled one leaving. Be my guest!" Lily doesn't like Gumi but she was way more pissed about Mizuki now.

Now only Kaito, Meiko, Sonika, Lily, Neru and Luka were left there. Meiko refused to look at Lily and Sonika and Kaito was more like daydreaming.

"So are we going to practice or not?" Neru finally said a word.

"Im not sure if it's the right time for it..." Sonika said

"No way! The spring festival is coming and we have to show some homophobic people here that we can rock!" Lily said it facing Meiko in the eyes.

"Excuse me? Homophobic? Are you mad? The thing between you and me there's nothing to do with your little love affair and you know it." Meiko couldn't stand any kind of provocation, her temperament didn't allow it.

"What the hell you mean by that? You just stopped talking to me when I started to date her and now what's this?"

"Oh hei WAIT YOU AND SONIKA ARE DATING? LIKE A REAL COUPLE? THAT'S SO NEWS. I never knew this side of you Lileeeei, why did you hide it from us? And you're great at hiding things anyway!" Kaito sometimes couldn't look more stupid could he?

"My gosh he is rellly the king of bad timing isn't he?" Lily almost try to beat him up but she was focused on Meiko, who was certainly hiding something.

"You spread those rumors, I can't believe you did it. You're the only one who knew..." Meiko's face was sad but she kept talking: "You're the worst. Let's get out of here Kaito."

"Ouh Bye Lileeei"

Meiko and Kaito left the room and now only the four integrants were there.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Luka knowing she wouldn't get a real answer from Lily.

"You know what? She's the loser one, I don't care about her, she's not even my friend that homophobicfaggot stupidassholeidiotmoron..." Lily was almost crying "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU STUPID, YOU HEARD IT?" She couldn't contain her tears and Sonika hugged her.

"Right that's an official mystery I gotta find out... Lily, don't you think there's something actually wrong about it?"

"You're probably right, but I have truly no idea of what she was talking about" Lily was better now but her voice wasn't very understandable.

"Hey we should forget about this new right! Lily tell us about the spring festival" Sonika knew better than anyone that the only thing on earth capable of cheering Lily up was music.

"Oh right, so this morning I signed us for the school festival that happens in the end of the spring!" Lily dried her tears and smiled telling everybody this new they had no idea.

"WHAT?" All other 3 said at the same time.

"You see, that's an really important festival so since I found a singer yesterday I already signed us in... I didn't ask for opinions because everybody here loves music as much as I do so we're gonna do it RIGHT!" Lily was now surprisingly better.

"You're crazy, like, totally crazy, but count me in!" Said Luka

"You'll need drums."

"You know I'm already in!" Sonika finally said.

And then they decided witch songs they were going to play and played every single one of then until 8pm. The girls were really excited about the spring event there's no time to waist.

* * *

Hi and welcome to the Popsicle Mini footer note!

This time I'm going to "profilize" my characters so you will not get confuuused!~

Also I really like doing this stuff hah Let's goo!

FIRST YEARS:

Mizuki Tachimoto

Age: 14

Class: 1-A

Neru Akita

Age: 14

Class: 1-A

Megumi Nakajima

Age: 14

Class: 1-A

SECOND YEARS

Luka Megurine

Age: 15

Class: 2-B

Lily Masuda

Age: 15

Class: 2-B

Gakupo Kamui

Age:16

Class: 2-A

Miki Furukawa

Age: 16

Class: 2-B

THIRD YEARS:

Meiko Sakine

Age: 17

Class: 3-A

Kaito Shion

Age:18

Class: 3-A

Sonika Anders

Age:17

Class: 3-A

OTHER BIOS:

Luki Megurine

Age: 25

Now that's all for now! ~


	4. Friendship

A week passed and almost everybody forgot what happened on the music room. Everybody except for Luka who couldn't figure out whatever happened to Lily and Meiko, but deep in her heart she knew that it was a huge misunderstood the fight between those two and she wanted to fix it but how?

*if at least those two weren't so stubborn, everything would be easier*

She decided that she'd go investigate what happened later.

On her way to the train station she was surprised by her own thoughts, she was thinking about Gakupo, even if they barely changed words. He didn't seen a bad guy like Lily said, but if you think about it she only said he was a trap nothing else. Then maybe he isn't a bad person but he's a trap because of Mizuki? And why's he with her anyway? She was pretty but that's all... Maybe they were in that step of relationship?

And so Luka traveled all the way to school thinking of all this nonsense about Gakupo.

First time sucked, Mr. Hiyama knew how to kill a student and he demanded tons of homework, Lily was absent today and Sonika was busy with the council student. So Luka used this change to investigate the whereabouts of Meiko and Lily's fight.

She started by asking her classmate Miki:

"Furukawa-chan?" Luka gently called Miki

"Yes, Megurine-chan?"

"You were here when Lily and Meiko were friends right?" Luka had many gifts, but being straightfoward person it was pretty hard for her not being so direct.

"Yes, why's this question all of sudden?" Miki was suprised due Luka's direct question.

"Well is you see, do you happen to know why they fought?"

"Hm perhaps. I mean I'm not so sure but I think it's because Lily spread a rumor about Meiko"

"I see... And what kind of rumor was it?" Now Luka knew something was wrong.

"Well no, but Meiko felt really terrible because of that... Maybe you should ask it to her"

"Hmm right, thanks Miki!"

Luka left the classroom and started to look for Meiko, now that she was sure something was wrong. She dashed to gym because she was sure Meiko would be there watching Kaito doing something random as usual. On her way there she tripped on someone (again!) and believe it or not the person this time was Gakupo himself.

"What.. You alright Luka?"

"Sorry, my bad. I'm good. I'm good... And you hehe you okay?" She always get tense in whenever she's with him

"Yeah. What's to be rushing about?" Gakupo asked.

"Well I was going to talk to Meiko... About Lily ono" Luka cursed herself for being so honest, she didn't want to prolong this conversation.

"What about Lily? Meiko's still pissed about it, you're not gonna get her saying a word to you honestly."

"I'll try anyway! Something is wrong." She was still cursing herself but now he could be of some value since he's close to Meiko.

"Hmm" Now it was him who doesn't seen interested.

"Someone spread rumors about Meiko and blamed Lily!"

"I know it. I mean, I imagined it but Meiko don't hear me anyway." He looked serious but worried at the same time.

"If I could talk to her maybe I'll get the whole thing clear."

"Kay then I'll help you."

"You what?" Luka was shocked, she never thought someone like him would help her or Lily.

"This is about Lily right? She's a nice girl." Gakupo was clearly lying to himself. Of coursed he liked Lily, he's not really good at demonstrating his emotions but he cared for her. But honestly, the reason why he's doing it is because of the girl in front of him. He had no idea why or how but he wanted to know her better.

"Oh god, can't believe haha You're nothing like she told me" Luka cheerfully smiled at him.

"And how did she described me? A monster? That would be just like her hahahaha" It was the first time Luka's seeing Gakupo's laugh. A real one. She noticed that he barely smiled when Mizuki was around.

They spent the rest of the lunchtime trying to find Meiko and chatting about life, school and music of course, they couldn't find Meiko but they asked around about it. Mizuki was too busy doing I have no idea what that she didn't even notice when Gakupo and Luka were talking and investigating the whereabouts of Lily and Meiko fight.

At the end of the break – seemed the longest break Luka ever had – she thanked him and thought to herself that would be really great if she could spend just a bit more with him.

At the end of class, Luka rushed to the 3rd year door and asked for Meiko. She was there and Kaito was telling her something about the spring festival.

"Meiko-san could I talk to you for a moment?" Luka gently asked.

"Oh sure, what's it?"

"It's about Lily I think there's a misun" But she couldn't finish her phrase.

"I don't wanna spend a word with that bitch" Meiko turn her face back to Kaito "What was about the festival again?"

"Look you have to listen to me! It wasn't Lily's fault!"

"Then who's the guilt one? And what do you know about it anyway? You're just a newcomer."

"You're right I'm a newcomer and you're a senior who's being severely rude toward your friend. You don't even bother hearing her opinion and you just accused her based on what other people said. I spend my whole day asking around what happened, I found out that the only thing people knew was that a girl named Maki told everyone that Lily told her things about you." She recovered her breath and restarted "But you couldn't care, you didn't ask, I honestly doubt that you considered Lily as your friend, because if you did and it ended up like this, well what a good friend are you." Luka was so pissed that she left the room and didn't even bother hearing Meiko's opinion about it.

Meiko otherwise was shocked and Kaito was shocked aswell. She didn't talk for a while but one thing is sure: Those words hurt like hell.

* * *

**Hi there dear readers! And welcome to Mini's footer notes!~**

**I've noticed that Lily's getting into the spotlight. I can't help loving her! She's my favorite character haha!**

**I like her so much that I'm going to add a filler/omake story with her!**

**Also I'm thinking of re-writing the two first chapters since they're still messy... .~'I've changed my text editor (yes I was using notepad how crazy.)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
